User blog:Luxionmk2/Counting BCs...
So I'm trying to find an answer to this question: :What's the point of leveling Ice Keep Copra/Ice Tower Tesla's Brave Burst? So I turned to the internet. Some say (without proof) that leveling Tesla's BB reduces the number of Battle Crystals needed to completely fill its Brave Burst Gauge. I happen to have summoned two: Guardian and Lord types. I'm working on the Guardian, hoping that its BB will help me defeat high level, special event units and capture them (looking at you Sola and Madia!) It's almost ready to evolve to 5-stars, and its BB level sits at 1. I'm going to increase the BB level of the Lord-type to 2, and then count BCs. There's a lot of work involved before I can even begin. My Level 57 Copra is in a party by itself. With high DEF, the fire-element enemies it will be facing won't be able to touch it, since I plan on testing agains the weak denizens of Mistral's Cave of Flames. The 5% HP bonus from its leader skill is just icing on the cake. The problem is that Brave Frontier forces you to bring a friend along to battle. My first attempt was difficult to count because the BCs would look like they're going to Copra, but some actually float past it to my ally. To combat this, I repositioned Copra so that it might make it easier to count, but it was still difficult. I gave up counting after losing track and decided to auto-battle. Next, I figured that perhaps a unit that does not have a Brave Burst might not take any BCs. So on my test account (which has some units my main account wants!), I set it up so that the Earth Ghost was the leader. Earth Ghost because of its low DEF, lack of BB, and susceptibility to fire damage, in the event that it does leech BCs from battle, I want it to die off and leave my Copra alone. The next step was cycling through a few more battles before my Earthly ally appeared as an option. This didn't happen until the next morning (today, as of this writing). As I thought, the ghost DOES take some BCs. Fortunately, my backup plan worked and it quickly died off to some Goblin attacks. So despite this ideal setup now, it was still difficult to count the BCs that flow into my Copra, especially when a unit dies and 5-6 BCs shower out from it, clumped together. All I have gathered from my that counting attempt was that Copra needs about 30-35 BCs. *sigh* I'll have to wait a few more fight cycles before I get another chance with Earth Ghost. ---- UPDATE: With Benwhite's suggestion and explanation of how the leader skills, Pulsating Energy and Pulsating Retribution, work, I was able to complete my research. Each level of BB decreases the number of BCs needed by 1 for Copra/Tesla. My Copra with BB Level 1 needed 35 turns for Pulsating Energy to completely fill its BB Gauge, courtesy of Shock Mage Rashil. Accompanying them was my other Copra, with BB Level 2, who needed only 34 turns. I leveled up its BB some more, to 4, and now it only needs 32 turns. I'm hoping max level 10 gives a "double" boost, so that Copra only needs 25 turns in the end. Does this BC reduction work for other units? No. Copra/Tesla is an obvious exception because its Brave Burst's effectiveness cannot be changed with levels. "Half damage" is half damage. To test, I happened to have two God Blade Mifunes (Lord and Breaker, the latter which came later and will gobble up the former soon). Lord Mifune's BB was Level 1, while Breaker Mifune's BB was Level 3 (I had to raise it for this test). Both require 25 turns to fill their BB Gauge, despite the difference in BB levels. As an added bonus, here are my findings for some units that accompanied my Copras for testing: Ice Keep Copra: 35 BC (base) Shock Mage Rashil: 20 BC Garroter Shida: 20 BC (BB Lv 10) Great Thief Leon: 15 BC (BB Lv 10) Saint Maria: 18 BC (BB Lv 10) Royal Dancer May: 15 BC (BB Lv 10) Holy Light Atro: 28 BC (and another 28 for SBB) Blade Queen Sefia: 34 BC (I think it was Blade Queen...) God Blade Mifune: 25 BC Ice Queen Selena: 25 BC Category:Admin posts